Savage Lion
The Savage Lion is a character from the Timon & Pumbaa TV series who appears in the episode "You Ghana Join the Club". He is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Background Personality The lion appears to be very aggressive. When he realizes that Timon and Pumbaa have repeatedly visited him, he attacks the two. He later attacks the Teds when Timon and Pumbaa bring him to them. He is also seen to be tough, as seen when he holds Timon and Pumbaa very tightly when the two are about to put jingly bells around his neck. Sometimes, he can be seen to be soft and gentle, as seen when he finds out that Timon and Pumbaa are "Santa's helper elves" giving him jingly bells, paying Timon and Pumbaa disguised as telegram guys for a letter, and when getting himself suited by Timon and Pumbaa disguised as suit designers. Physical Description The Lion has a typical appearance of a lion: brownish-gold with brown mane, cream yellow chest, red nose, and pointy teeth. He later wears a purple suit with a green tie with dark green stripes. Role in the series The Lion lives in a cave called Savage Rock. It is seen to have a bed, a book shelf with a collection of books, a shower, a lamp, and a mirror. When Timon and Pumbaa are about to join the Teds' club, hoping that they'll get their napping spot back, the Teds make the two put jingly bells around the lion's neck. When Timon and Pumbaa get to savage rock, they are about to put the jingly bells around the lion's neck, but he wakes up and quickly grabs the two. Timon tells him that they're Santa's helper elves and that they showed up to give him the jingly bells as a present. The lion is convinced and puts them on and says that he will never take them off. When Timon and Pumbaa return to the Teds, they make the two return to the lion to remove the jingly bells. When Timon and Pumbaa return, Timon puts an alarm clock next to the lion. When it rings, he wakes up and removes the jingly bells from his neck so he can take a shower. While he does so, Timon and Pumbaa sneak in to take the jingly bells. When Timon and Pumbaa go back to the Teds, they tell them that there is another task that they must perform and this time it's to put a suit on the lion. Timon and Pumbaa go to the lion dressed as telegram guys. They give him a telegram that says that he must wear a suit. After the lion reads it, Timon and Pumbaa are now dressed as suit designers and put the suit on him. The lion then becomes suspicious when he realizes that the "suit designers" bear a striking resemblance to the telegram guys and Santa's helper elves. He then attacks Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa go back to the Teds and this time, bring the lion with them. The lion realizes that the Teds have been making the two go to him repeatedly, so he attacks them. Gallery Trivia *In the episode "Lemonade Stand Off", there is a lion who bears a striking resemblance to the savage lion. The only difference is that the lion's mane in this episode is brown while the mane of the other lion is black. Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:African characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters